


Стремление вверх

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: Рис всего лишь искал подработку, но что-то пошло не так.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Kudos: 3





	Стремление вверх

Когда Рис получил свой первый чек в Гиперионе, он даже не сразу понял, что это его зарплата, а когда осознал – вдруг остро понял, что не знает, смеяться или плакать.

– Кажется, – с нотками истерики в голосе сказал он вечером, сидя на полу в обнимку с ноутбуком и немигающим взглядом буравя развернутый на экране личный кабинет своего банковского аккаунта. – Мы в полной заднице.

– Не кажется, – со вздохом подтвердил Вон, поднимая очки на лоб и устало проводя по лицу руками. – Более точно я бы нашу геолокацию и не описал.

Рис ещё раз безнадежно обновил страницу, но строка «баланс» не изменилась: ничтожная сумма насмешливо смотрела на него, и в какой-то момент ему даже показалось, что она вот-вот исчезнет и вовсе обратится в ноль.

Что было не так уж далеко от истины: неоплачиваемая стажировка подошла к концу, а вместе с ней – условия предоставления жилья для сотрудников, и за крохотную квартиру вот-вот предстояло заплатить астрономическую сумму.

– Полная. Задница, – повторил Рис.

~*~*~

Когда он впервые подал резюме на вакансию стажёра в отделе обработки информации на Гелиосе, Рис особо не рассчитывал на то, что всерьёз получит работу – при всех своих недостатках, Гиперион был одной из крупнейших компаний на рынке, и конкурс на место доходил до нескольких десятков человек.

И тем не менее, ему повезло. Рис был счастлив – работа в Гиперионе долгое время была его мечтой, и то, что она вдруг оказалась как никогда близка к исполнению, затмило практически все отрицательные стороны каторжного труда.

Но он готов был с этим мириться. Рис прекрасно знал – путь к вершине карьерной лестнице извилист и тернист, и рано или поздно его старания (и страдания) обязательно окупятся. Когда-нибудь это он будет отдавать распоряжения, касающиеся зелёных стажёров, но для этого нужно было потерпеть.

Вот только Рис и представить себе не мог, что терпеть придётся в таких… ограниченных условиях.

На жизнь, конечно, хватало («Гиперион заботится о своих сотрудниках», – сладко напоминал всему Гелиосу голос Гипериона как минимум несколько раз в день), но не более того – подобную ограниченность в финансах Рис не испытывал со времён студенческой юности, и то всё было не настолько плохо. 

Но самая главная проблема заключалась не в том, что им с Воном пришлось переехать в другую часть станции, ближе к техническим помещениям, и не в том, что приходилось довольствоваться самыми дешёвыми продуктами; самой большой проблемой оказалось то, что вся карьера в Гиперионе – наверное, как и везде, – была плотно завязана на материальном благополучии.

Без вложений в свой образ – в свой внешний вид, стиль жизни, круг общения – про движение вверх по карьерной лестнице можно было забыть: никто не горел желанием иметь дело с нищебродами, которые ничего не могли дать взамен. 

Не говоря уже о банальных взятках, которые, разумеется, не поощрялись и не являлись необходимостью, но без которых точно так же не имело смысла рассчитывать на что-то большее, чем прозябание в офисе на одном и том же месте без малейших перспектив на горизонте.

– Как-то я не так себе всё это представлял, – тоскливо признался Рис как-то вечером по пути домой. Рабочий день должен был закончиться ещё четыре часа назад, но это мало кого волновало; и при этом после того, как он наконец освободился, ему ещё полчаса пришлось ждать Вона.

Вон страдальчески посмотрел на него поверх очков и покачал головой.

– Я смотрю на тебя, а вижу только цифры, – пробормотал он. – Цифры, цифры, цифры. Много цифр. Ничего, кроме цифр.

– Я думал, ты любишь цифры.

– Именно! Только они меня и спасают, – он заломил руки и скорчил гримасу. – Без этого я бы совсем сошёл с ума.

Рис тактично промолчал.

Искусственное освещение Гелиоса давно сменилось на «ночное», имитируя естественный суточный цикл, и неоновые вывески ночных заведений резко били по глазам, и без того утомлённым после целого дня перед монитором. 

Гелиос никогда не спал. Помимо обслуживающего персонала, посменно следившего за тем, чтобы станция функционировала как следует, находились и те, кто отказывался от сна добровольно и искал утешения после тяжелого рабочего дня в барах или ночных клубах.

Спрос, как известно, рождает предложение, и таких заведений на Гелиосе тоже хватало.

Они прошли мимо стеклянной стены, из-за которой лениво мелькали всполохи света; если прислушаться, можно было уловить – или, скорее, почувствовать, – глухие басы игравшей внутри музыки.

– Вчера я всерьез задумался над тем, чтобы сменить работу, – заявил Вон, останавливаясь вместе с Рисом у панорамного окна. – Ну, знаешь, пока не вспомнил о том, что из Гипериона на своих ногах не уходят, но мечтать не вредно, да?

– Я не хочу уходить из Гипериона, – машинально отозвался Рис. – Мне здесь нравится.

– Ага. Мне тоже здесь нравится, – язвительно отозвался Вон. – Обожаю здесь быть. Самое крутое место во вселенной. Лучшая работа на свете. Отличная компания, и вакансии интересные.

– Нет, серьёзно, – Рис оторвался от попыток разглядеть интерьер клуба за своим отражением в стекле и посмотрел на Вона. – Да, сейчас жизнь не сахар, но…

Он моргнул.

– Что ты только что сказал?

– Я ничего не говорил, – Вон подозрительно склонил голову набок и сделал шаг назад. – Ты в порядке, бро? Если у тебя слуховые галлюцинации…

– Да нет же, – отмахнулся Рис. – Не прямо сейчас – перед этим. Ты… Вон, ты гений.

– Эм, – Вон всё ещё смотрел на него со смесью тревоги и интереса, как будто он вдруг отрастил ещё одну голову, – спасибо, наверное?.. …Знаешь, твой блеск в глазах меня пугает. Рис, что ты задумал?

Рис рассмеялся – со стороны, наверное, звучало жутко, если судить по тому, как побледнел и отшатнулся Вон, когда он закинул руку ему на плечи, – и махнул свободной рукой в сторону сектора развлечений.

– Нам просто нужно найти ещё одну работу! И вовсе необязательно уходить из Гипериона – тут же полно вариантов, сам посуди, это сразу решило бы столько проблем! 

Вон натянуто рассмеялся, но почти сразу же себя оборвал, выворачиваясь у него из-под руки и недоверчиво заглядывая ему в лицо.

– Погоди, ты серьёзно, – удивлённо констатировал он. – Рис, я… даже не знаю, с чего начать. Ты ведь понимаешь, что это, ну, плохая идея?

– Это гениальная идея, – оскорбился Рис. – И это ты придумал, а не я, кстати. Не принижай свои идеи.

– Я вовсе не об этом говорил, – Вон всплеснул руками. – Рис… сейчас десять вечера, мы оба валимся с ног, если бы у нас была ещё одна работа, мы бы…

– Могли себе позволить подкупить кого надо и подняться на пару ступенек по карьерной лестнице, чтобы нам не нужно было больше гробить себя на двух работах? – Рис широко улыбнулся и победно упер руки в бока. Вон смерил его не впечатленным взглядом.

– Мы бы облажались на обеих работах, потому что не справились бы с нагрузкой, и максимум через неделю такого режима вылетели из шлюза.

– Ты преувеличиваешь, – Рис фыркнул и закатил глаза, с силой хлопнув Вона по плечу и снова направляясь в сторону лифтов, ведущих на их уровень. – Серьёзно, бро. Только подумай об этом. 

– Я думаю, что тебе нужно проспаться, бро, – сочувственно вздохнул Вон. – Может, хоть утром ты поймёшь, насколько это плохая идея.

~*~*~

Вопреки тому, что говорил Вон, с утра идея обзавестись ночной работой показалась Рису ничуть не хуже, чем прошлым вечером – спросонья он даже подумал о том, что заодно подработка решила бы вопрос того, как тяжело ему подниматься по утрам.

Если не спишь ночью, не нужно просыпаться утром. 

Но этой мыслью с Воном он решил не делиться, потому что в последнее время Вон явно не ценил гениальные мысли.

Поэтому и к поиску второй работы Рис его решил не подключать.

Во время обеденного перерыва он составил список заведений, открытых на Гелиосе для ночных посетителей, и вакансий, которые теоретически можно было бы в них отыскать; на девяносто процентов они относились к сфере обслуживания, а остальные, скорее всего, требовали специфических навыков, которыми Рис не обладал. 

От мыслей о новой стажировке где бы то ни было бросало в дрожь.

К концу обеденного перерыва Рис остановился на том, что лучшим – и единственным, откровенно говоря, – вариантом будет устроиться куда-нибудь официантом: невысокий оклад гипотетически компенсировался большими чаевыми, а сама работа, в отличие от бармена или менеджера зала, казалась ему максимально непритязательной. 

Дело оставалось за малым: выбрать место, которое бы его устроило по всем параметрам, и добиться, чтобы его взяли.

Сущий пустяк.

~*~*~

Клуб, мимо которого они проходили с Воном почти каждый день, считался на Гелиосе одним из самых элитных и занимал целых четыре этажа: редкость на станции, за счёт которой от посетителей там не было отбоя.

Рису потребовалось приложить все свои ораторские навыки, чтобы просто попасть внутрь – в конце концов, кажется, вышибала на входе пропустил его просто ради смеха, а может, чтобы позлить длинную очередь желающих посетить клуб.

Это было немного унизительно, но унижение в Гиперионе было делом привычным, и Рис быстро оправился, недовольно поправляя свой лучший пиджак и оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках персонала.

Но вместо этого натолкнулся взглядом на шест.

Прежде чем он успел сообразить, что это может значить, прямо перед ним возник взвинченный мужчина с перекошенным бейджиком на груди.

– Ты, должно быть, на собеседование? – подозрительно спросил он, окинув Риса пристальным взглядом, и когда Рис озадаченно кивнул – он ни с кем не договаривался о встрече заранее и собирался разбираться на месте, – развернулся на каблуках и стремительно направился куда-то вглубь зала. 

Рису ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним.

Разглядывать зал, в котором пока почти не было посетителей, у него особо не было времени, но пока они шли к административным помещениям, он заметил ещё несколько шестов в окружении низких диванов или вырастающих прямо из широких столов. Некоторые из них упирались в потолок, другие же были окружены мерцающим барьером, за которым воздух, казалось, менял плотность, и устремлялись выше – сразу сквозь несколько этажей.

Рис сглотнул.

Что ж, работа официантом в стрип-клубе, наверное, не отличалась от любого другого места; Рис расправил плечи, вздёрнул подбородок – как они тренировались с Воном, чтобы выглядеть истинными гиперионовцами, – и решительно шагнул в кабинет следом за встретившим его администратором зала.

Сидевший за столом человек – директор? Начальник отдела кадров? Старший менеджер? Табличка, стоявшая перед ним, бликовала, и Рис не мог разобрать, к кому его привели, – не стал подниматься при их появлении и только сощурился, поджав губы и окидывая Риса таким же придирчивым взглядом, как и администратор зала ранее.

– Я… – начал было Рис, но мужчина за столом поморщился и помахал рукой, показывая ему, чтобы он повернулся. Рис захлопнул рот и послушно крутанулся вокруг своей оси.

Наверное, в таких заведениях это было нормой. Им с Воном пока было некогда – да и не на что – ходить на Гелиосе по клубам, но нетрудно было догадаться, что требования к персоналу в подобных местах были самые жесткие и распространялись не только на умения, но и на внешний вид.

– Я ожидал другого, – протянул мужчина, откидываясь на спинку кресла и складывая сцепленные в замок руки на груди. – Но, в принципе, сойдёт.

– П-прошу прощения? – Рис нахмурился и обернулся на администратора зала, который быстро замотал головой, и хотя Рис не отказался бы узнать, что происходит, взращённые за несколько месяцев работы в Гиперионе инстинкты взяли верх над растущим недоумением – если кто-то советует тебе молчать, лучше заткнуться.

Он заткнулся. 

Директор вздохнул, на мгновение отвернувшись к окну, а затем снова посмотрел на Риса со смесью жалости и обречённого смирения.

– Тебе повезло, что у нас именно сейчас не хватает человека, – сказал он. – Учти, такой шанс выпадает далеко не каждому. Практически никому, если быть честным. В противном случае я бы даже не взглянул второй раз в твою сторону, но сейчас, к сожалению, выбирать не приходится. Всё лучше, чем ничего. 

Рис окончательно потерял нить происходящего, но на всякий случай кивнул.

– Выдайте ему форму, – вздохнул директор и махнул рукой в сторону двери. – Если хорошо отработаешь, после смены подпишем договор.

Под ложечкой неприятно засосало; те же самые инстинкты твердили, что в Гиперионе ничего не бывает так просто, и то, что ему сейчас предлагали, было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Самое большее, чем он сейчас рисковал – одна неоплаченная смена работы официантом; с учётом того, что Рис планировал угробить не меньше недели только на поиски места, где его согласились бы взять на испытательный срок, условия ему достались просто сказочные.

Что-то внутри него било тревогу и твердило, что где-то здесь кроется подвох.

Но он только кивнул, широко ухмыльнулся и протянул отпрянувшему директору руку.

– Вы не пожалеете, – самоуверенно пообещал он. – Вот увидите.

Оставалось надеяться, что и он тоже не пожалеет, но об этом Рис решил побеспокоиться позже.

~*~*~

Второй звоночек прозвучал, когда администратор зала затолкал его не просто в раздевалку для персонала, а в гримерку, где уже готовились к выступлениям несколько человек. Ярко накрашенные и одетые в блестящие костюмы (если можно было назвать костюмом нижнее бельё, едва прикрытое полупрозрачными кусками ткани) парни и девушки на мгновение подняли на него скучающие взгляды и тут же потеряли интерес, возвращаясь к своим занятиям.

– Вот, – администратор, про которого Рис успешно забыл, пихнул ему в руки запечатанный полиэтиленовый пакет с каким-то тряпьем. Рису показалось, что он разглядел внутри стринги со стразами, и он едва не выронил свою «форму» на пол. – Переодевайся, через пять минут придёт гример и, может быть, приведёт тебя в порядок. 

– Но…

Администратор исчез так же стремительно, как и появился.

Рис беспомощно огляделся по сторонам.

Надежда на то, что ему показалось, и внутри пакета окажется более пристойная форма, растаяла, как только он за неимением других вариантов вскрыл его и вытряхнул содержимое на свободный стул за одной из ширм. По крайней мере, то, что он сначала принял за стринги, оказалось всего лишь блестящими обтягивающими боксерами.

Кроме них в пакете обнаружилась портупея, в которой Рис безнадёжно запутался, и полупрозрачный топ с широким вырезом, едва доходивший до середины живота.

Он покрутился перед зеркалом, поправил перекосившуюся портупею – уверенности в том, что он надел её правильно, а не задом наперёд или вообще боком, не было: удивительно было уже то, что Рис каким-то чудом вспомнил название этой конструкции из ремешков, колец и заклепок, но на этом его познания из области эротических нарядов заканчивались, – и попытался убедить себя в том, что так вполне может выглядеть официант в стрип-клубе.

В конце концов, чего только не бывает.

– Новенький, – рявкнул голос откуда-то со стороны двери, и Рис вздрогнул, приподнимаясь на цыпочках и выглядывая из-за ширмы. Он немедленно встретился взглядом с высокой сухощавой женщиной, которая дёрнула бровью и ткнула большим пальцем через плечо, указывая на один из свободных гримёрных столиков.

Наверное, подумал Рис, нервно одёргивая топ, ещё не поздно было отказаться. Он всё ещё мог переодеться обратно, извиниться – или даже не извиняться, – и уйти. Он ничего не терял.

Теоретически, он бы мог даже ещё успеть обойти пару баров в надежде устроиться куда-нибудь в другое место.

С другой стороны… с таким же успехом он мог бы попробовать свои силы здесь.

Рис глубоко вздохнул и вышел из-за ширмы.

~*~*~

Обычно, объяснили ему, начинающих танцоров и близко не подпускают к шестам – они могли только ходить по залу и развлекать скучающих посетителей. Получали за такую работу они только процент от вырученных за ночь чаевых.

Те, кто работал хорошо, могли через пару месяцев рассчитывать на то, что их поставят к шесту. Ни о каком стриптизе в клубе при этом речи не шло – танцоры просто двигались вокруг шеста в меру своих умений на радость собравшимся вокруг зрителям. 

Уметь танцевать при этом было не обязательно. Главное, наставительно заявил администратор зала – владеть своим телом и уметь двигаться, а станет ли шест главным инструментом в представлении или вовсе в нём не пригодится – дело десятое.

Но те, кто танцевать и двигаться умел, конечно, ценились ещё выше и имели шанс попасть на одно из главных достоинств клуба, выделявших его среди остальных: один из шестов, протянувшихся сквозь все четыре этажа и окруженных областью регулируемой гравитации.

– Ты ведь умеешь танцевать? – спросил его администратор, останавливаясь возле одного из таких шестов. Он устремлялся вверх в столбе голубоватого света, выделявшегося среди общего освещения в алых тонах; Рис заметил, как переливаются в лучах проекторов застывшие в воздухе блестки, и передёрнул плечами.

– Конечно, – соврал он, нервно улыбнувшись. Администратор прищурился и покосился через его плечо на входные двери, возле которых возникла какая-то потасовка – Рису показалось, что он слышит чьи-то тщетные попытки убедить вышибалу на входе пропустить его на собеседование, и он неестественно рассмеялся. – Зачем бы ещё я сюда пришёл, верно? Не официантом же работать, пф. 

– Верно, – протянул администратор, складывая руки на груди и снова окидывая его долгим взглядом. Рис бы поежился, но по правде говоря, после того, как его с ног до головы щедро обрызгали каким-то блестящим лосьоном и накрасили так, что он едва мог узнать себя в зеркале, ему уже ничего было не страшно. Теперь отработать смену у шеста стало делом принципа – не ради того он прошёл через столь тщательную подготовку в гримерке, чтобы сейчас давать задний ход. 

Посетители, которых уже пропустили в клуб – вип-клиенты, пояснил администратор, основной поток будет позже, когда все танцоры займут свои места, – с любопытством косились на него, явно прикидывая, стоит ли занять столик у его шеста или выбрать кого-нибудь другого. Рис постарался изобразить на лице своё самое лучшее соблазнительное выражение и игриво подмигнул; две девушки за барной стойкой, буравившие его взглядом до этого момента, синхронно закатили глаза и демонстративно направились в сторону другого шеста на невысоком подиуме, возле которого уже разминался один из танцоров.

Что ж. Он попытался.

– Ну? Вперёд, – нетерпеливо мотнул головой на шест администратор. Рис нервно потёр шею и оглянулся на бар.

– Раз вечер ещё не начался, могу я… пока получше тут осмотреться, проникнуться атмосферой, промочить горло, всё такое, – без особой надежды поинтересовался он.

Администратор отпрянул от него так, словно он только что сморозил несусветную глупость, но потом неожиданно обмяк и махнул рукой.

– Ты всё равно пока здесь не работаешь, – пренебрежительно фыркнул он. – Так что можешь делать что хочешь. Только учти, что страховки у тебя тоже нет, и наш клуб не несёт ответственности за любые повреждения, которые ты можешь получить, но если по твоей вине клуб понесёт убытки – будешь платить штраф.

Что ж, по крайней мере, в этом политика клуба не сильно отличалась от общей политики Гелиоса. Рис рассеянно кивнул, отсалютовал ему и направился к бару, отмечая про себя, что в таком виде на него пялились гораздо меньше, чем обычно, и без ставшего привычным пренебрежения.

К этому можно было и привыкнуть.

~*~*~

Возможно, танцевать у шеста с пониженной гравитацией после пары шотов практически натощак и после очередного затянувшегося рабочего дня было не лучшей его идеей, но Рис рассудил, что даже если по итогам этого вечера его не возьмут на работу, он может просто оторваться и получить удовольствие. 

– Не задерживайся на одном этаже, – торопливо напутствовал администратор зала, заталкивая его к шесту. От того, как ощутимо изменился собственный вес, у Риса закружилась голова, и он машинально схватился за шест, по инерции делая один оборот под первый одобрительный кивок спешащего администратора. – И не соглашайся на приватные шоу, они только для официальных трудоустроенных танцоров.

Рис кивнул, по большей части пропуская информацию мимо ушей, и снова крутанулся вокруг шеста, обхватывая его ногой и выгибая спину.

Оказалось приятно.

И тогда он расслабился, кинул кокетливый взгляд через плечо на остановившихся вокруг него посетителей, оттолкнулся от пола и взмыл вверх, позволяя себе раствориться в пульсирующей музыке.

Прямо сейчас он был не на работе; он был в ночном клубе, причём абсолютно бесплатно, и он танцевал, с каждым новым раскатом музыки чувствуя на себе всё больше заинтересованных взглядов, и получал от этого удовольствие.

Незаметно для себя он оказался на самом верху, и если бы не пара шотов ранее, то высота бы его испугала; но сейчас вместо страха он почувствовал только тепло, разливавшееся в груди, покрепче обхватил шест бедрами и отпустил одну руку, протягивая другую в сторону прилипших к перилам на четвёртом этаже людей и делая неторопливый круг.

Кто-то одобрительно присвистнул; кто-то другой подкинул в воздух несколько купюр, которые зависли прямо перед Рисом. Он подхватил их на новом обороте и заправил под один из ремешков на груди, подмигнув тому, кто расщедрился на первые чаевые.

После этого чаевых стало больше. Посетители клуба, по всей видимости, были не лишены желания посоревноваться друг с другом даже в том, кто оставит больше чаевых; может, в другой раз Риса бы подобное и возмутило – в то время как они с Воном перебивались сухпайками, кто-то в прямом смысле кидал деньги на ветер, – но поскольку сейчас эти деньги доставались ему, он не мог придумать повода для раздражения.

Даже если потом окажется, что чаевые принадлежат клубу, а не ему – это, чёрт возьми, приятно тешило его самолюбие.

Музыка играла всё громче; посетителей прибавлялось с каждым часом, и чем больше их становилось, тем сильнее приглушали освещение и тем ярче освещали танцоров у шестов – а может, Рису просто казалось. Там, где алкоголь переставал на него действовать, вступал в силу адреналин и азарт, подогреваемые похотливыми взглядами, направленными на него со всех сторон.

Оценить размер своей аудитории Рису было сложно – он не знал, сколько всего посетителей было в клубе и сколько обычно собиралось зрителей у одного танцора, но по его скромным подсчётам их было немало. Достаточно, чтобы заправленные под ремни портупеи и за резинку боксеров купюры шуршали при каждом обороте вокруг шеста и щекотали влажную кожу.

Он не знал, сколько времени провёл на шесте, но в какой-то момент заметил, что атмосфера вокруг неуловимо стала меняться; с каждым новым подъемом и спуском зрители вокруг выглядели всё более напряженно, а на одном из этажей становились всё реже – Рис на мгновение запаниковал, что делает что-то не так, пока не увидел на третьем этаже причину.

Причина стояла в гордом одиночестве, облокотившись на перила, окружавшие шест – остальные зрители развеялись, словно их и не было; Рис на долю секунды встретился с ним взглядом и едва не рухнул вниз.

Прямо на него насмешливо и слегка заинтригованно смотрел сам Красавчик Джек.

– Я тебя здесь раньше не видел, – протянул он, убедившись, что Рис его заметил, и расплываясь в хищной ухмылке. Рис крепче вцепился в шест, чувствуя, как мгновенно вспотели ладони. – Не знаю, кому ты тут отсосал, но раз сразу угодил на такое место, видимо, сделал это феерично.

Прозвучи это из уст кого-нибудь другого, Рис бы, наверное, оскорбился; но от Красавчика Джека – его кумира и одной из главных причин, по которым он так хотел попасть в Гиперион, – это звучало как комплимент, и у него по телу прокатилась жаркая волна.

Он сделал ещё один оборот вокруг шеста, а затем развернулся, закидывая руки за голову, так, чтобы оказаться спиной к шесту и с улыбкой повернуться лицом к Джеку.

И соскользнул на этаж ниже. 

Когда он вернулся на третий этаж, Джек всё так же стоял у перил и откровенно веселился, наблюдая за ним.

– А ты дерзкий, кексик, – сказал он, болтая в невысоком стакане янтарную жидкость. – Мне нравятся дерзкие. 

– Я здесь никому не отсасывал, – вместо ответа сказал Рис, медленно вращаясь возле шеста и запрокидывая голову, чтобы не отводить от него взгляда. – Пока.

Джек рассмеялся, и этот звук мурашками пробежал у него по спине; Рис выдохнул и кинул на него долгий взгляд из-под ресниц, а затем оттолкнулся и поднялся наверх.

На следующем спуске Джек ждал его с пустым бокалом.

– Третий столик от барной стойки, – просто сказал он. – Не промахнёшься. Не заставляй меня ждать, тыковка.

С этими словами он подмигнул Рису и оттолкнулся от перил, направляясь вглубь этажа.

Рис решил его совету последовать и спустился сразу вниз, не задерживаясь на втором уровне.

Бледный администратор, маячивший неподалёку, поймал его взгляд, когда Рис покидал зону пониженной гравитации, но никаких попыток его остановить не предпринял, из чего Рис пришёл к выводу, что слова Красавчика Джека ожидаемо стоили больше приказа воздержаться от приватных шоу.

Не то чтобы его это остановило в любом случае; он, в конце концов, здесь даже не работал.

~*~*~

Промахнуться мимо столика Джека и впрямь было бы сложно – заметившие его присутствие посетители явно разрывались между желанием убраться подальше с его пути и желанием подойти поближе, чтобы хоть раз увидеть вживую самого Красавчика Джека; в итоге толпа на третьем этаже представляла собой некое подобие живого компаса, которым и воспользовался Рис.

Джек самодовольно оскалился при его приближении и отсалютовал ему новой порцией выпивки.

Его столик стоял в самом углу возле низкого полукруглого дивана, на котором кроме Джека никого не было; Рис нерешительно замер перед ним, и Джек закатил глаза, похлопав себя по колену.

Точно. Танец.

Вечер становился все более и более сюрреалистичным.

Мог ли Рис ещё утром подумать, что после основной работы угодит в ночной клуб, где его примут за танцовщика у шеста и где его в конце концов заметит сам Красавчик Джек? И не просто заметит, но и пригласит за свой столик?

Вряд ли, подумал Рис, как можно более уверенно забираясь к нему на колени и чувствуя, как широкие ладони обхватывают его бедра, привлекая его ещё ближе.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что все заведения на этой станции по факту принадлежат мне? – промурчал Джек ему на ухо, сжимая одной рукой его бедро, а второй скользя по спине. Рис кивнул и на мгновение забыл, как дышать, когда пальцы Джека потянули за один из ремешков портупеи. – Я знаю, какие здесь правила для танцоров, пирожочек, можешь не строить из себя оскорблённую невинность. Ну так как, покажешь мне, за какие заслуги тебя сюда взяли?.. 

Рис замер, на мгновение размышляя над своим ответом. С одной стороны, ему хотелось прояснить ситуацию; с другой – он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что ему не хотелось Джеку отсосать.

Выбор был очевиден, и он без лишних слов соскользнул с коленей Джека на пол, устраиваясь у него между ног и забираясь пальцами под штанину. Джек довольно рассмеялся и зарылся пальцами ему в прилизанные волосы, растрепывая тщательную укладку.

– Так-то лучше, – заявил он и со вздохом откинулся на спинку дивана.

Музыка снова стала громче, а в освещении вдруг стали преобладать фиолетовые тона; краем глаза Рис заметил, что его кожа, усыпанная блестками, замерцала под ультрафиолетом. 

Он закусил губу и медленно расстегнул брюки Джека; Джек покосился на него сверху вниз и криво ухмыльнулся, а затем сам бесцеремонно достал из белья наполовину вставший член, лениво водя рукой по стволу и со смехом в глазах наблюдая за лицом Риса.

Рис расценил его взгляд как вызов и подался вперёд, широко и влажно проводя языком от основания до головки прямо поверх его пальцев.

Джек шумно выдохнул и снова вцепился ему в волосы.

– Без рук, – хрипло предупредил он, когда Рис попытался обхватить его ладонью. – Я не хочу отмывать потом всё от сраных блёсток.

Вместо ответа Рис выгнул бровь и демонстративно провёл языком по губам – прозрачный блеск, которым ему накрасили губы в гримерке, до сих пор держался, и наверняка тоже переливался мелкими блестками.

– Давай уже, – фыркнул Джек, потянув его на себя, и Рис послушно сомкнул губы вокруг головки, прикрывая глаза.

Стоило признать, в этом деле успех его волновал гораздо больше, чем у шеста. Если в клубе ему по большому счёту было плевать, скольких он сумеет впечатлить своими неумелыми движениями – иллюзий насчёт того, что ему по итогам вечера предложат эту работу, Рис не строил в любом случае, – то на Джека впечатление произвести хотелось: он явно жидал от Риса многого, и Рису хотелось оправдать и превзойти его ожидания.

Не отдавая себе отчёт, он двигался под музыку, работая губами и языком и чувствуя какой-то особенный восторг от того, как влажно блестели в мерцающем свете на члене Джека следы его блеска; Джек не позволял ему трогать себя руками, поэтому Рис старался вдвойне усердней, иногда выпуская его изо рта, чтобы прихватить губами яички, а затем возвращаясь, прослеживая кончиком языка выступающую венку и дразня уздечку.

– Говорят, сперма светится в ультрафиолете, – как бы невзначай заметил он, притираясь щекой к его члену. – Если честно, я ни разу не проверял.

– Хочешь светиться ещё больше? Можем устроить, – сдавленно предложил Джек, хищно ухмыльнувшись, и обхватил себя рукой. Рис послушно отстранился, подставляя лицо и открывая рот.

Он зажмурился, когда Джек со стоном кончил ему на лицо, и проглотил то, что попало в рот; когда он открыл глаза, Джек тяжело дышал и смотрел на него потемневшим взглядом.

– И правда светится, – со смехом выдавил он и провёл большим пальцем по щеке Риса, собирая часть семени и демонстрируя ему. Рис обхватил его палец губами, невинно улыбаясь.

Джек хмыкнул и убрал руку, чтобы застегнуть штаны, а затем потянул его обратно к себе на колени; Рис поерзал, устраиваясь поудобней – обтягивающие боксёры не скрывали его собственного возбуждения, – и довольно вздохнул, обнимая Джека за шею и покачиваясь в такт музыке. 

Независимо от того, что там будет с этой работой, его вечер определённо удался.

~*~*~

Когда Рис получил очередной чек, он не сразу понял, что это его зарплата, и испытал острое чувство дежавю.

Он даже ущипнул себя, но строка «баланс» в личном кабинете показывала всё ту же цифру, что и десять обновлений страницы назад.

– Ого, – Вон присвистнул, заглянув в экран ему через плечо. – Недурно. Возможно, я был неправ насчёт второй работы.

Рис молча открыл на планшете свою почту и сунул Вону под нос предпоследнее письмо, не отрывая взгляда от экрана ноутбука. 

Вон шумно вздохнул у него за спиной.

– Тебя… уволили? Я думал, ты отработал только один день, – непонимающе пробормотал он. – Если ты столько заработал за одну ночь… значит, ты очень хорошо работал. Но тогда тебя не могли уволить. Но… Подожди, разве ты не…

Рис выхватил планшет обратно, пока Вон не догадался открыть следующее письмо, и порадовался, что сидит к нему спиной, так что Вон не мог видеть, как вспыхнули у него скулы.

Первое письмо было официальным уведомлением из клуба, сообщавшим о том, что его увольняют в связи с некоторыми возникшими обстоятельствами. Разумеется, с глубочайшими сожалениями и всей полагающейся компенсацией. 

Разумеется, без единого упоминания того, что он отработал всего одну смену, и ту – неофициально.

Второе письмо было короче и носило куда более… личный характер.

_Надеюсь, ты был не слишком привязан к этой работе, Ризи, потому что так уж повелось – я не очень люблю делиться._

_А если тебе нужна другая работа, то у меня как раз открылась вакансия личного помощника. Можешь даже не менять форму ;)_


End file.
